So Good Without You
by LuxAmbrelle
Summary: Edward cheats with Alice and Bella leaves. She becomes a singer and very successful. But when she sees the Cullens again... will something spark between her and Jasper? Bella/Jasper
1. Chapter 1

**Bella (P.O.V.)**

Hey boy I would of thought that when you left me  
>I'd be broken with my confidence gone.. so bummed..<br>Hey boy I would of thought that when you said that you don't want me  
>I'd feel ugly n sense something was wrong<br>Standing in front of the mirror.. my skin's never been clearer  
>My smile's never been brighter<p>

I look so good without you  
>Got me a new hairdo<br>Lookin' fresh n brand new  
>Since you said "that we're through"<br>Done.. with your lies  
>Baby now my tears dried<br>You can see my brown eyes  
>Ever since you said goodbye<br>I look so good, I look so good without you  
>I look so good, I look so good without you<p>

Hey I'd never would of thought that when you left me  
>I'd feel sexy n so good in my skin again<br>And I never would of known that  
>I'd be dreamin' so much better without you in my head<br>Standing in front of the mirror.. my clothes never fit better  
>My, I've never been louder!<p>

I look so good without you  
>Got me a new hairdo<br>Lookin' fresh n brand new  
>Since you said "that we're through"<br>Done.. with your lies  
>Baby now my tears dried<br>You can see my brown eyes  
>Ever since you said goodbye<br>I look so good, I look so good without you  
>I look so good, I look so good without you<p>

Now baby my body's lookin' better than before  
>Ain't bitin' my nails since you walked out of that door<br>I realized now I deserve so much more than what you give  
>Than what you give (than what you give..)<p>

I look so good without you  
>Got me a new hairdo<br>Lookin' fresh n brand new  
>Since you said "that we're through"<br>I look so good without you  
>Got me a new hairdo<br>Lookin' fresh n brand new  
>Since you said "that we're through"<br>Done.. with your lies  
>Baby now my tears dried<br>You can see my brown eyes  
>Ever since you said goodbye<p>

I look so good without you  
>Got me a new hairdo<br>Lookin' fresh n brand new  
>Since you said "that we're through"<br>Done.. with your lies  
>Baby now my tears dried<br>You can see my brown eyes  
>Ever since you said goodbye<br>I look so good ,I look so good without you  
>I look so good, I look so good without you <p>

Thank you Seattle you've been great! I walked off the stage and back to my room. A few minutes after walking in my manager Kelly walks in and says "That was great Izzy!" "Thanks!" I answered. I got out of my stage clothes and changed into a pair of skinny jeans, a pair of brown leather boots, a white cami, and a cropped brown leather jacket. Since I became famous I had gained a bit of style. I then threw my hair into a messy bun and walked out to do a few autographs and meet and greets, what I didn't expect was who I saw there.

The Cullens, and as soon as I saw them the flashback started of what caused them to disappear…

*_FLASHBACK*_

_I had been missing Edward during the 2 days he'd been out hunting and I knew that he'd be home today so I decided to go over to his house and surprise him when he got home. So I started my truck, as it roared to life I thought about how great my life had gotten since I met Edward. I turned up my radio to find it was playing Funhouse by P!NK! I sang along as I drove and when I got there was surprised to find that the Volvo was already parked where it usually so Edward must've already been home. I walked inside as usual when I heard strange noises coming from upstairs. I walked up the stairs slowly to make sure I didn't trip and went to Edwards door and opened it expecting to be greeted by Edward with a hey love like usual. But instead I opened the door to find a naked Alice on top of Edward and both of them going at it like they were together themselves. "WHAT THE HELL?" I screamed, they stopped and looked at me. "Bella, love it's not what it looks like." Edward said. "The weddings off" I said and threw Elizabeth Mason's ring at him. I then looked at Alice and said Jaspers gonna be pissed. I ran down the stairs and out of the house leaving Edward and everything else behind me in the dust._

_*End Flashback*_

They looked exactly the same except instead of it being Jasper and Alice holding hands, it was Edward and Alice holding hands while the rest of them looked kinda pissed anytime they saw their hands intertwined. "Bella…" Esme breathed, I just looked at them shocked. "BELLA I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Emmett boomed as he ran over and gave me a hug that would've crushed me if I were still human, unfortunately Victoria changed me a few months after Edward cheated. I pulled away and asked "What are you guys doing here? Don't get me wrong I've missed you… well most of you but still.." "We wanted to see our daughter in person again" Carlisle said in a quiet voice. I smiled at the word daughter. "Well I'm glad you did, how about ya'll come back to my place with me and we'll catch up." I said in a hopeful tone. They quickly agreed and all of them but Jasper rode in the cars they took to the concert to follow while Jasper rode in the limo with me after asking if we "could talk." It made nervous to have him alone with me, not because there was a risk of him killing me but because Jasper and I had never really developed a relationship and I was scared he hated me because I left before I told him about Fuckward and the slutty pixie. We got in and the conversation starts…..

"So…" I say nervously, Jasper looks at me and smiles. "I don't blame you Bella.. for leaving without a word I mean." Jasper says quietly. I look at him shocked, I was expecting him to be upset about it.. I mean I did sorta leave him to find out on his own that his wife was cheating on him with my ex-fiancé. "Ummm.. Thanks for not being upset but, I don't get it. I mean I left you to deal with it on your own. How could you not be upset?" I asked. "I'm not upset because if the situation were reversed I would probably have done the same thing." He said matter of factly, I just looked at him. "Look Bella it doesn't matter what happened in the past, to be honest I just wanna look forward to the future. I hope that future for me includes a friendship with you." "Jasper… I- … Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper opened his mouth to say something but before he could we realized that the limo was pulling up to my house. I had a very modest home, not wanting the fame to go to my head I had picked a small cottage. "It's a cute yet beautiful home Bella, very you" Esme said as we all were exiting our cars. "Thank you Esme. Would ya'll like the tour and then we'll all sit and catch up?" Everyone nodded starring at the house before them. I was proud of what it looked like with flowers planted along the front. I had chosen red roses to add elegance to the home since people were still expecting extravagance but I only had a small cottage. I led them inside. "This is the living-room slash kitchen." Everyone looked around at the room before them. It had the kitchen cut off a little by a small bar. But in the living-room was a TV hanging on the wall with an L shaped black sofa in front of it. On the walls were many paintings that I had collected over the years, including one Esme had painted for me years ago. "Bella… it's beautiful!" everyone said at once. "I can't believe you kept that painting" Esme said looking at the picture of the mother and child that she herself had painted hanging on the wall. I led them down the hallway and opened a door on the right, "This is my room." It was again simple with a king sized bed in the center against the back wall and two cherry wood night stands on each side with a matching chest and dresser the dresser across the room from the bed with a some walking space between it and the foot of the bed. The chest was against the wall connected to the door. The was a bathroom connected to the bedroom in the far corner next to the dresser was the door that led to it. The room was simplistic but beautiful. I continued the tour showing them the spare bedroom and bathroom, and my studio for recording and writing songs. I then led them back to the living-room and we all sat down.

Carlisle was the first to speak, "How about we begin by you telling us how you were changed, that is if you don't mind. I'm sure it's obvious to all of us that you are no longer human?"

"I don't mind telling you how I was changed but hmmm where to begin? I guess it was about 2 or 3 months after I left, I was thinking about where it had gone wrong with Edward and I… I had kept blaming myself, thinking I wasn't good enough." Jasper glared at Edward, I ignored him and continued, "I was sitting in my apartment that I had moved to and decided to go out and see the town. I wanted to move on. So I went to a karaoke bar, it was open mic night so I sang one of my songs; you may know it… Too Little Too Late?" Everyone nodded. "It was at that point that I got my record contract. My manager Kelly happened to be there scouting for new singers and she told me that she was interested in making my voice one of the biggest things. I signed and here I am still singing. Well after I left that bar I walked home. I was passing a small alleyway when I heard someone who sounded like they were in trouble. I walked into the alley only to find Victoria. "Hello Vickie." I said. "Bella how nice of you to come, I was just about to start dinner. Too bad I don't have enough for two." And with that she ran behind me at vampiric speed and bit me. I never screamed from the pain.. I didn't move or make a sound. I just dealt with it and 3 days later opened my eyes to a completely different world. I have since killed Victoria and all of her little newborn minions, I have the scars to prove it too." As I finished I took off my leather jacket. Everyone gasped as they saw my shoulders. My white cami couldn't hide what was there, at least 30 bite marks on my shoulders and upper back from the fight. "Bella.. how did you learn to fight so many newborns at once?" Jasper asked obviously curious because of his previous experience with that particular task. "I had remembered your story from the southern wars. I remembered all the characteristics you described newborns having when fighting. It was useful though it didn't completely save me" I said smiling. Jasper grinned, then the slutty pixie just HAD to open her mouth, "Oh great another vampire that has to try to prove how tough they are by showing off scars." Without eve thinking I jumped on her knocking her back into the wall. "Don't you dare try to say that I'm showing these off, or that Jasper tried to show his off. These scars are symbols of tough times in our existences but they don't prove anything about strength. But your little comment doesn't make you strong either. In fact it makes you kinda pathetic and if you don't want to respect me in my house, you can LEAVE." I said through my teeth. Alice actually looked terrified. As I got up and looked at everyone they all had shocked looks on their faces. Except Emmett who was grinning and looked like he wanted to scream AGAIN! AGAIN!

Carlisle cleared his throat and then said "Well moving on from Alices indiscretion.. Bella you have a concert tomorrow, would it be okay for us to tag along?" "Of course, but since you know about that concert I'd like for you to please excuse me so I may get ready and have some time to prepare a playlist and maybe write a new song to perform as a special surprise for my audience." "Yes of course Bella we'll go ahead and take our leave and meet you at the concert." "Great!" I said. "Bella.. would it be okay if I stayed here with you so we can continue our talk from earlier?" Jasper asked nervously. "Sure!" I said, to be honest I was kinda hoping he would. I had missed Jasper, we may not have had much of a relationship but seeing as he had gone through the same thing as me, I felt a connection with him. All of them but Jasper left and immediately afterwards I started towards my studio calling behind me "You coming?" Jasper quickly followed and while I started coming up with my playlist he and I talked about the past and present.

**A/N: I know the chapters are short just give me a little time and I PROMISE they will get longer. But I'm in school plus I have work so I'm super busy and never have much time to write! **


	3. Chapter 3

"Bella I wanna apologize for Alice said… I don't know what her deal is. But she's always hated my scars and you proving you had one more thing in common with me just made her mad." Jasper said quietly, I quickly retorted with "Well I don't know why. That girl, I swear if you aren't perfect and all about beauty she fucking goes nuts!" I thought for a minute wondering why Alice would be mad that Jasper and I had things in common and got along now. She's never really cared about it before all she made sure of was that I didn't become food.

We continued talking and I soon came to realize that I really liked Jasper. He was smart, funny, kind, honest, and kinda cute. I had come up with my playlist for the concert I was going to play the following 7 songs:

Too Little Too Late

Mr. Know-It-All

Stranger

Get Out (leave)

Never Again

Say My Name

Don't Speak

It was a great playlist for Edward to hear, I showed it to Jasper and he chuckled. Tonight was gonna be great! Jasper followed me to my closet as I picked out my concert outfit, I was thinking something sexy just to make Edward squirm! "Hey wanna help me find the perfect outfit to wear during the concert?" "Sure." Jasper starts helping me search, eventually pulling out a white mini dress that hugged me in the bust and along my waist flowing into a cute mini tu-tu that came to the top of my thighs, with it I wore black leggings, black pumps, black lace elbow high fingerless gloves and a black and white bow in my hair. I looked awesome yet it wasn't too much. After everything I only had 2 hours to get to the concert hall, rehearse, and then ROCK OUT! Jasper and I quickly left my house taking the limo so I could at least have a little time to run through everything with my band.

Rehearsal went well and after a few songs Kelly said "Okay Izzy.. I don't think we're gonna have any problems tonight! This concert is going to be AMAZING!" "Thanks Kelly!" "Ok 2 minutes people!" I could hear the crowd just beyond the curtain, shuffling into the room. The place didn't have many chairs because by the end of the night everyones up and dancing anyway so they only put a few tables and chairs along the walls to make sure people could sit if they wanted to. "Ok Izzy you're on!" I ran out on stage, "How ya doing New York?" Everyone cheered and started going crazy. "Well I have an awesome show for you tonight so lets get this party started!"

I signaled my band and the music started playing.

_[Verse 1:]_  
>Come with me<br>Stay the night  
>You say the words but boy it don't feel right<br>What do ya expect me to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
>You take my hand<br>And you say you've changed  
>But boy you know your begging don't fool me<br>Because to you it's just a game (You know it's just too little too late)

So let me on down  
>'Cause time has made me strong<br>I'm starting to move on  
>I'm gonna say this now<br>Your chance has come and gone  
>And you know...<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>It's just too little too late<br>a little too wrong  
>And I can't wait<br>But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
>You say you dream of my face<br>But you don't like me  
>You just like the chase<br>To be real  
>It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)<p>

Yeah yeaaahhh... It's just too little too late... Mhmmm

_[Verse 2:]_  
>I was young<br>And in love  
>I gave you everything<br>But it wasn't enough  
>And now you wanna communicate (You know it's just too little too late)<br>Go find someone else  
>In letting you go<br>I'm loving myself  
>You got a problem<br>But don't come asking me for help  
>'Cause you know...<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>It's just too little too late<br>a little too wrong  
>And I can't wait<br>But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
>You say you dream of my face<br>But you don't like me  
>You just like the chase<br>To be real  
>It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)<p>

_[Bridge]_  
>I can love with all of my heart, baby<br>I know I have so much to give (I have so much to give)  
>With a player like you I don't have a prayer<br>That's no way to live  
>Ohhhh... mmm nooo<br>It's just too little too late  
>Yeaahhhh...<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>It's just too little too late<br>a little too wrong  
>And I can't wait<br>But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
>You say you dream of my face<br>But you don't like me  
>You just like the chase<br>To be real  
>It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)<p>

Yeah  
>You know it's just too little too late<br>Oh, I can't wait

_[Chorus (fading):]_  
>It's just too little too late<br>a little too wrong  
>And I can't wait<br>But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
>You say you dream of my face<br>But you don't like me  
>You just like the chase<br>To be real  
>It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)<p>

As the song ended everyone started screaming and cheering. "Ok guys this next one is called Mr. Know-it-all! Hope ya'll like it!

Mr. Know It All  
>Well ya think you know it all<br>But ya don't know a thing at all  
>Ain't it something y'all<br>When somebody tells you something 'bout you  
>Think that they know you more than you do<br>So you take it down another pill to swallow

Mr. Bring Me Down  
>Well ya like to bring me down, don't you?<br>But I ain't laying down, baby, I ain't goin' down  
>Can't nobody tell me how it's gonna be<br>Nobody's gonna make a fool out of me  
>Baby, you should know that I lead not follow<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>Oh you think that you know me, know me<br>That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely  
>'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me<br>You don't know a thing about me  
>You ain't got the right to tell me<br>When and where to go, no right to tell me  
>Acting like you own me lately<br>Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me  
>You don't know a thing about me<p>

Mr. Play Your Games  
>Only got yourself to blame when you want me back again<br>But I ain't falling back again  
>'Cause I'm living my truth without your lies<br>Let's be clear baby this is goodbye  
>I ain't coming back tomorrow<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>Oh you think that you know me, know me<br>That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely  
>'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me<br>You don't know a thing about me  
>You ain't got the right to tell me<br>When and where to go, no right to tell me  
>Acting like you own me lately<br>Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me  
>You don't know a thing about me<p>

_[Bridge:]_  
>So what you've got the world at your feet<br>And you know everything about everything  
>But you don't<br>You still think I'm coming back but baby you'll see

_[Chorus:]_  
>Oh you think that you know me, know me<br>That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely  
>'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me<br>You don't know a thing about me  
>You ain't got the right to tell me<br>When and where to go, no right to tell me  
>Acting like you own me lately<br>Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me  
>You don't know a thing about me<p>

Mr. Know It All  
>Well ya think you know it all<br>But ya don't know a thing at all  
>Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me<br>You don't know a thing about me

The crowd cheered as the song ended and while they kept going at it I announced "Alright now for one of my newer songs! This is Stranger!" Everyone kept cheering as the music started.

Nobody believes me when I tell them that you're out of your mind.  
>Nobody believes me when I tell them that there's so much you hide.<br>You treat me like a queen when we go out,  
>wanna show everyone what our love's about.<br>All wrapped up in me whenever there is a crowd,  
>But when no ones around;<p>

I looked Edward after singing the first verse.. he looked kinda nervous and like he wanted to run. That's right asshole this one is for you.

There's no kindness in your eyes,  
>The way you look at me, it's just not right.<br>I can tell whats going on this time,  
>Theres a stranger in my life.<br>You're not the person that I once knew.  
>Are you scared to let them know it's you?<br>If they could only see you like I do,  
>Then they would see a stranger too..<p>

Did I ever do anything that was this cruel to you?  
>Did I ever make you wonder who was standing in the room?<br>You made yourself look perfect in every way,  
>So when this goes down, I'm the one that will be blamed.<br>Your plan is working so you can just walk away,  
>Baby your secret's safe.<p>

There's no kindness in your eyes,  
>The way you look at me, it's just not right.<br>I can tell whats going on this time,  
>Theres a stranger in my life.<br>You're not the person that I once knew.  
>Are you scared to let them know it's you?<br>If they could only see you like I do,  
>Then they would see a stranger too..<p>

Such a long way back, from this place that we are at.  
>When I think of all the time I've wasted, I could cry..<p>

There's no kindness in your eyes,  
>The way you look at me, it's just not right.<br>I can tell whats going on this time,  
>Theres a stranger in my life.<br>You're not the person that I once knew.  
>Are you scared to let them know it's you?<br>If they could only see you like I do,  
>Then they would see a stranger too..<p>

There's no kindness in your eyes,  
>The way you look at me, it's just not right.<br>I can tell whats going on this time,  
>Theres a stranger in my life.<br>You're not the person i once knew.  
>Are you scared to let them know it's you?<br>If they could only see you like I do,  
>Then they would see a stranger too.. <p>

The concert continued and I got cheers for all 7 songs. "That was great Izzy! Keep it up and soon you'll go triple platinum!" Kelly said as I was walking to my dressing room backstage. When I got there I was greeted by all the Cullens getting congratulatory hugs from all of them except Edward and Alice who just stayed in the back looking as if I just ran over their pet puppy. Their attitude was starting to piss me off, though I loved that Rose and Jasper were finally able to have a real relationship with me I didn't like it that their behavior of ignoring me was soon replaced with Edward and Alice. "That was a great concert Bella." Rosalie said as she hugged me. "Thanks." Jasper was just grinning at me it was hard to believe how much closer we had gotten in such a short amount of time.

"Thanks everyone! How about we all go celebrate at my place… well all of us except the two people here who just can't seem to find any maturity in them at all."

"As much as we'd love to we really need to find a hotel and figure out what our plans are now that we've found you again. How ab—" "Can I come hang out Bella?" Jasper quickly interrupted. "Of course Jasper! The rest of you can go figure out everything and Jasper can stay with me. I do have 1 spare bedroom." "Ok that works." "Then it's settled! Come on Jasper!"


	4. Author's Note!

**A/N: Hey guys I just wanna thank you for all the reviews! You guys have been awesome! I finally have a day off tomorrow so I'll spend all of tomorrow working on the next chapter, I'll be starting on it tonight and hopefully I'll have it out by tomorrow night! Again thanks for the reviews and have an AMAZING day! Lol P.S. Thank you to SkylerBlack for the song suggestions! Big help! Def. will use some!**


	5. Chapter 4

Jasper and I walked towards the door with the other Cullens following, as we were getting into the limo the others were taking off towards the hotel in their car hoping to get a hotel room.

"Bella are you sure it's ok that I stay with you? I mean, I know you said it was but I really don't want to intrude and…" "Jasper, it's fine! I swear! I love it that you're gonna be over there. It'll give me some company so I don't get lonely." I said, laughing at the fact that he thought it would bother me. Jasper's manners were too much sometimes but I loved him anyway. "Darlin' with me there I don't think you'll have any problems with loneliness again." He said with his southern accent heavy in his tone. Was he flirting with me? "I would hope not." I laughed. He started laughing, it was actually really sexy… thinking about it Jaspers just sexy all around… WAIT! Bad Bella bad! He's supposed to be your brother! ..But he is.. No bad bad Bella! "What are you thinking about?" he laughed and continued "Your facial expressions are hilarious to watch right now!" If I weren't a vampire I'd be blushing, thank god I was changed. "Nothing." Actually I was thinking about how fucking sexy you are, ya know you're just all around hott I added in my head. "That last face you made didn't say nothing." "Drop it Jasper!" "But…" "No." "Fine."

I started singing to myself "I hope the ring you gave to her, turns her finger green. I hope when you're in bed with her… you think of me. I would never wish bad things, but I don't wish you well." "I love your voice.. it's beautiful" Just then we pulled up in front of my house. We both got out me leading the way… that was an awkward moment for our conversation to end at.

"Hey I've thought of some lyrics and am gonna write a new song, you can come with me to my studio or just hang out out here. Your choice." "I'll come along, I'm curious as to what kind of song you've written. I wanna hear it." "To be honest… you inspired it." "Really? Hmmm.."

**JPOV(yep it's Jazzy!:D):**

Bella had a song she was writing inspired by me? Wow, I feel like I'm king of the world! I really hope it's a happy song, I would feel so stupid if I just got excited and it wasn't even a good thing I inspired it. I was in love with the girl it would suck if I inspired unhappy thoughts. "You look worried." She said as we walked into her studio. "Don't worry, you're gonna love this!" Oh Bella I don't doubt it. She turns on the microphone and recording equipment and starts some music her company had given her to write some lyrics to. It sounded kinda country. Then she starts singing and if my heart were still beating it woulda skipped a beat.

There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles  
>Same old, tired place lonely place<br>Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy  
>Vanished when I saw your face<p>

All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you

Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?" across the room, your silhouette  
>Starts to make its way to me<br>The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks  
>Like passing notes in secrecy<p>

And it was enchanting to meet you  
>All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you<p>

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>I was enchanted to meet you<p>

The lingering question kept me up, 2 a.m., who do you love?  
>I wonder 'til I'm wide awake<br>Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door  
>I'd open up and you would say<p>

It was enchanting to meet you  
>All I know is I was enchanted to meet you<p>

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>I was enchanted to meet you<p>

This is me praying that

This was the very first page, not where the storyline ends  
>My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again<br>These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon  
>I was enchanted to meet you<p>

Please don't be in love with someone else  
>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<br>Please don't be in love with someone else  
>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<p>

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>I was enchanted to meet you<p>

Please don't be in love with someone else  
>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<p>

It was beautiful… I was shocked. Well not shocked that it was beautiful but that I had inspired that. Wait… did Bella feel the same way? I was too nervous to ask so instead I just said "That was amazing!" "Thanks!" She said so happy I approved. I just kept staring her as she messed with the equipment and saving the song so she could send it to Kelly for the new CD. "Hey I know it sucks but I have to keep doing some songs, you can stay or go I won't be offended if you wanna go." "Offended? Hell no I'd love to continue listening if you don't mind." "Not at all." She said smiling. She's so cute! "Ok I'm just gonna warn ya Jasper this next one.. it's kinda creepy." "That's cool darlin'!" The music starts..

[Verse 1:]  
>Take a breath, take it deep<br>Calm yourself, he says to me  
>If you play, you play for keeps<br>Take the gun, and count to three  
>I'm sweating now, moving slow<br>No time to think, my turn to go

[Chorus:]  
>And you can see my heart, beating<br>You can see it through my chest  
>Said I'm terrified but I'm not leaving<br>I know that I must pass this test  
>So just pull the trigger (trigger x4)<p>

[Verse 2:]  
>Say a prayer, to yourself<br>He says close your eyes,  
>Sometimes it helps<br>And then I get, a scary thought  
>That he's here, means he's never lost<p>

[Chorus:]  
>And you can see my heart, beating<br>Oh you can see it through my chest  
>And I'm terrified, but I'm not leaving<br>Know that I must pass this test  
>So just pull the trigger<p>

[Verse 3:]  
>As my life flashes before my eyes<br>I'm wondering will I, ever see another sunrise?  
>So many won't get the chance to say goodbye<br>But it's too late to pick up the value of my life

[Chorus:]  
>And you can see my heart, beating<br>Oh oh you can see it through my chest  
>Said I'm terrified, but I'm not leaving<br>Know that I must pass this test  
>And you can see my heart, beating<br>Oh you can see it through my chest  
>I I I'm terrified but I'm not leaving (no, no)<br>Know that I must pass this test  
>So just pull the trigger<p>

As the music ends I find myself speechless. I can't believe she wrote a song about Russian Roulette… is it a true story? Nah, can't be! "what do you think?" "It's amazing… creepy like you said but still amazing!" "Thanks! Hmm I'm pretty sung out why don't we just go hang out?" "Okay sounds good" We went to the living room and sat down. She's so pretty and she doesn't even know it.

**BPOV:**

I had gotten tired of singing for the moment plus it was kinda weird with Jasper there. He could hear it as well if not better than me and I didn't know if he was telling the truth on whether he liked it or not. I'm finding myself falling for him which makes singing in front of him all the more scary. We were now sitting in the living room and I was at a loss for what to say. Thankfully Jasper started talking.

"Bella I'm really glad we're able to develop a relationship now, you're an awesome person." "Me too Jasper, I never expected us to be able to get along this well." "Well there's two people to blame for that now isn't there. We started laughing we continued chatting throughout the evening and the next day.

It was the next afternoon that I realized we had company. "Hey Jasper, wait here a minute ok?" "Ummm… okay? What's going on Bella?" "Nothing just stay here."

I walked outside, having known their smell was definitely a plus for me because otherwise I would never have caught on to the fact that they were here. I went behind the house and faced the woods. "Ok, what do ya'll want? I'm trying to enjoy my afternoon off."

**A/N: OOOOOOOO Cliffy! Lol! Will update again soon! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 5

_**MEANWHILE….**_

**SP(Slutty pixie lol)POV:**

**Vision:**_ Aro, Felix, and Jane are headed to Bella's house to deliver a message.. what exactly they're going to say isn't clear because they haven't decided…_

**End Vision.**

"What was it Alice?" Esme asked worried. "Nothing permanent." I said grinning. Edward chuckled and then went on about his business of unpacking his and my suitcases in our hotel room.

**BPOV:**

"Come on Aro, I know you're out there." Suddenly Aro, Felix, and Jane stepped out of the wooded forest. As much as I respected the Volturi and loved that they had a particular fondness of me, these surprise visits weren't exactly my favorite thing in the world.

"Bella dear, we've missed you. Haven't you missed us in the least?" Aro looked at me expectantly as he asked me this. As if he was thinking I had the same fondness of them as they had for me. What did I do to deserve this world? Huh? Huh?

"Of course Aro, so much. Now how about you explain to me why you're here."I said in a slightly irritated voice.

"Bella, Bella, Bella do we need a reason to visit?" Aro playfully scolded me. I was really starting to get sick of these games.

"No, but you have to have one to be here when I know for a fact that an army of newborns is killing hundreds in Geneva so why don't we cut the shit and you tell me what it is you need from me." I said in a voice so menacing I was surprised no one tried to kill me afterwards.

"Ahh, I see you've heard about the newborns? Yes well we're trying to find vampires that have that particular skill. Killing newborns that is. You're friend in there would be particularly useful in this task, and we'd appreciate it you and your friend could accompany us to Geneva to help correct the problem." He said in a dull voice as if this was an everyday occurance.

"I'm sorry but aren't you the Volturi? You know leader of the vampire world? Why do YOU need help getting rid of a newborn pest problem?"

"Well you see… we don't… the reason we ask is because this particular problem is linked to you in a way I'm certain you weren't expecting… you see the vampire responsible for the mass army is Laurent."

"That can't be… I killed him. I watched his limbs burn to dust. " I imagine I have a horrified look on my face and not unjustified either. How could this be?

"I know this is unexpected but the ma you killed was Laurent's brother who as a vampire had the ability to look and smell like anyone." Aro explained with a sullen expression. Believe me Aro you are not the only vampire here that is miffed by the current and sudden situation.

" Well I can answer with a yes to helping you for myself, as for Jasper I can't say what his answer would be." I said in a bored tone. Jasper is special to me and though I'd like to think he'd help, I don't want to assume things.

"But of course Isabella, let us go inside and talk to him about it!" Aro said excitedly.

"No need. I'm right here. What do you want Aro?" Jasper asked impatiently, I was awe-struck by the fact that we hadn't even noticed him coming. I guess we were so engrossed in our conversation we forgot to pay attention to what was going on around us.

"Jasper! Just as delightful to see you as ever!" Aro said excited about delivering the news a second time. "You see Jasper in Geneva there's an army of newborn vampires killing hundreds maybe even thousands."

"What does that have to do with us?"

"So glad you asked, you see Jasper that newborn army is being created by Laurent. Where normally such things wouldn't matter to me I have a great fondness for Bella here and thought she and you might like to finish what James started years ago."

"What? But Bella said she killed him!" Jasper looks at me and says "Bella?"

"I thought I did… But that was Laurent's brother… he had used his power to look and smell like Laurent." I said looking at my feet.

"I'm in."

"What?"

"I'm in, I'm gonna help kill him once and for all." Jasper said determinedly.

"Oh my gosh… Thank you Jasper!" I nearly screamed. Without thinking I ran up and hugged him, he just stiffened at first forgetting I was a vampire and then eventually hugged me back tightly and whispered "If I didn't help you with him when I was around it'd make me a bit of an ass darlin'."

I can't believe Jasper is gonna help! YAY! Wait… what if he gets hurt.. Jasper must've sensed my sudden change in moods because he immediately looked at me with a "seriously?" look on his face. I smiled at him to let him know I understood and felt relieved that he had reminded me he had MORE experience in this than me so why was I worried?

Aro interrupted our inner conversation with "Then it's settled. We head head to Geneva a week from today."

"Wait, why are we waiting a week? I mean shouldn't we solve the problem before it gets even more out of hand?" I asked staring at Aro like he was one apple short of a fritter.

"We would but I have to get back to Italy and arrange an army of my own so we at least have good numbers when it comes to odds. With close to 75 newborns running around we're gonna need more than 5 of us. Plus you 2 need to get ready, get a flight, and actually make it to Geneva."

"I see, ok I understand. Well if you'll excuse us we have some things to sort out."

"Of course." Aro said and then disappeared into the woods.

"Well it seems we have some work to do." Jasper said and with that he turned around and started heading for the house at a slower human pace. I soon followed and we got to work getting airline tickets and getting clothes together to make sure we were ready if it ended up being an extended visit.

**Next Day…**

Jasper and I were training to fight the newborns. He was helping me master the different techniques used to fight. I had most of it down but we wanted to make sure we were both prepared. He had had years of experience fighting the Southern Wars with Maria I had only fought them once. It's amazing what you can learn about a person by how they fight. Jasper was amazing, it was almost scary to think about how he had gained these skills. As we danced what would've been a lethal dance if serious I realized I actually was in love with Jasper. But there was no way he felt the same so I just kept those feelings under wraps to where he'd only sense determination and how impressed I was with his fighting skills.

About 6 hours into our training the rest of the Cullens came to our house. "Oh my gosh, Bella! Jasper! Why are you fighting?" Esme asked almost yelling.

"We aren't fighting for real. We're training to fight newborns. Why are you here?"

"We wanted to see our son and daughter. And why would you be doing that?"

"Ummm… No reason." I looked at Jasper pleading for him not to say anything. He gave me a look of understanding and then smiled innocently at his. If Alice hadn't seen it then there was no way I was telling them.

They gave us an odd look and then left it alone. We all spent the rest of the day talking and catching up on things that had happened in each of our lives. Jasper and I both only had our minds on tomorrow though… and the flight to Geneva and ultimately the battle that decided who won. Laurent or Me and Jasper.


	7. Chapter 6

**Geneva **

**Day of Battle**

**BPOV**

We had met Aro and made the plan… I just hope it works. He had gone to Italy and gathered 20 of the Volturi Guard on top of what we already had. So 25 against a little over 70 newborns plus Laurent, I'm not feeling very confident at this point. I look over at Jasper and could tell his feelings were about the same as mine. "Jasper…"

"Don't worry about me Bella, you know, I thought this was over or that Laurent had at least gotten smarter. It appears I was wrong."

We were in a hotel room waiting for the call from Aro to say it was time to hunt down those worthless wastes of venom. Laurent had completely ruined my plan of being able to tell Jasper how I feel. Wait! We have a possibility of dying… or whatever it is vampires do. "Jasper, I need to tell you something."

"What is it Bella?" Just then the phone rang; Aro, you have impeccable timing. "It's time… we'll talk later." And with that he jumped out the window and our hunt began.

**4 days later…**

We were back at home, the fight had gone ok.. I killed Laurent and 22 of the newborns.. I don't know how many the others killed but I'm just glad it's over. Jasper never found out how I felt about him but we're closer than ever. "Hey I have some new lyrics wanna come back to the recording studio with me and I can record it?"

"Sure." He said and follows me back to the recording studio. I give him a headset and put one on myself. Turning on the music to go with the song I start singing at just the perfect time.

She, she ain't real,  
>She ain't gonna be able to love you like I will,<br>She is a stranger,  
>You and I have history,<br>Or don't you remember?  
>Sure, she's got it all,<br>But, baby, is that really what you want?

Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds,  
>You made a fool out of you,<br>And, boy, she's bringing you down,  
>She made your heart melt,<br>But you're cold to the core,  
>Now rumour has it she ain't got your love anymore,<p>

Rumour has it, rumour,  
>Rumour has it, rumour,<br>Rumour has it, rumour,  
>Rumour has it, rumour,<br>Rumour has it, rumour,  
>Rumour has it, rumour,<br>Rumour has it, rumour,  
>Rumour has it, rumour,<p>

She is half your age,  
>But I'm guessing that's the reason that you strayed,<br>I heard you've been missing me,  
>You've been telling people things that you shouldn't be,<br>Like when we creep out and she ain't around,  
>Haven't you heard the rumours?<p>

Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds,  
>You made a fool out of me,<br>And, boy, you're bringing me down,  
>You made my heart melt, yet I'm cold to the core,<br>But rumour has it I'm the one you're leaving her for,

Rumour has it, rumour,  
>Rumour has it, rumour,<br>Rumour has it, rumour,  
>Rumour has it, rumour,<br>Rumour has it, rumour,  
>Rumour has it, rumour,<br>Rumour has it, rumour,  
>Rumour has it, rumour,<p>

All of these words whispered in my ear,  
>Tell a story that I cannot bear to hear,<br>Just 'cause I said it, it don't mean that I meant it,  
>People say crazy things,<br>Just 'cause I said it, don't mean that I meant it,  
>Just 'cause you heard it,<p>

Rumour has it, rumour,  
>Rumour has it, rumour,<br>Rumour has it, rumour,  
>Rumour has it, rumour,<br>Rumour has it, rumour,  
>Rumour has it, rumour,<br>Rumour has it, rumour,  
>Rumour has it, rumour,<br>Rumour has it, rumour,  
>Rumour has it, rumour,<br>Rumour has it, rumour,  
>Rumour has it, rumour,<br>Rumour has it, rumour,  
>Rumour has it, rumour,<p>

But rumour has it he's the one I'm leaving you for.

"Oh my gosh, that was amazing Bella!" Jasper exclaimed as soon as I got done with the track.

"Thanks, hmmmm do you want to sing a song with me?" I asked knowing he'd probably be an amazing singer.

"Are you serious, Bella of course I'd love to sing a song with you. Will it be on your new CD?"

"Well duh silly!" I handed him a set of lyrics with his parts highlighted and we rehearsed a few times, afterwards we started the music and began recording our first song together.

La la la la la  
>La la na na na<br>La la la la la  
>La la na na na<p>

_[Verse 1]_  
>Girl I've been all over the world<br>Looking for you  
>I'm known for taking what I think I deserve<br>And you're overdue

And if you listen you can hear me through the radio  
>In that bright white noise<br>What I been missing in my life  
>What I been dreaming of<br>You'll be that girl  
>You'll be that girl<br>You'll be

_[Sabi]_  
>Everything you want so let me get up there<br>I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere  
>Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like<p>

_[Chorus]_  
>You make me feel that<br>La la la la la  
>You make me feel so<br>La la la la la  
>You make me feel that<br>La la la la la  
>You make me feel so<br>La la la la la  
>You, you make me feel that<p>

_[Verse 2]_  
>Get a little closer to me girl<br>And you'll understand  
>'Cause if you want a guy that knows what you need<br>Well, then I'm your man

And if I listen I can hear you through my radio  
>In that bright white noise<br>What I been missing in my life  
>What I been dreaming of<br>You'll be that girl  
>You'll be that girl<br>You'll be

_[Sabi]_  
>Everything you want so let me get up there<br>I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere  
>Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like<p>

Ooh  
>Everything you know I'm flipping upside down<br>Take you 'round the world  
>You know I like it loud<br>Tell me what you want 'cause we can do just what you like

_[Chorus]_  
>You make me feel that<br>La la la la la  
>You make me feel so<br>La la la la la  
>You make me feel that<br>La la la la la  
>You make me feel so<br>La la la la la  
>You make me feel, oh<br>La la la la la  
>You make me feel that<br>La la la la la  
>You make me feel so<br>La la la la la  
>You make me feel, oh<br>La la la la la

Put your hands up  
>Put your hands up<br>Let the lights drop  
>Let the lights drop<br>Make my world stop  
>Make my world stop<p>

La la la la la  
>La la na na na<br>You make me feel that  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel so  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel that  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel so  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel, oh  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel that  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel so  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel that  
>La la la la la<p>

The music stopped and we both started laughing. We were giddy from the fact that we had just recording a track that included me a huge pop sensation, and Jasper… a country boy no one had ever heard of. "Well it should be interesting to see how people react to this."

"Definitely, I hope they like it."

"Jasper if this gets released, which it will. You are going to have more than just 15 minutes of fame. You might get your own record deal if you wanted."

"Nah, I'm good with just singing with you Darlin'" He said and if I had been human still I woulda blushed. Geez, this boy is gonna be the death of me. I still need to tell him how I feel but it never feels like the right time… is there a right time to tell your ex-boyfriend's brother that you're in love with him? If so, when is my right time gonna come up? Should I just say it, like I'm ripping off an old bandaid? Just be like "Jasper, I'm in love with you."? "What?" he asked, SHIT! Did I just say that out loud? "Ummmm…"

"Bella, did you just say you were in love with me?"

**A/N: OOOOOOOO CLIFFY! Sorry for the wait… Will update again ASAP! Promise! 3 REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! P.S. Will probably have an extra chapter somewheres to have the battle but was too lazy to go through it.**


	8. Chapter 7

"Ummm… yeah.."

"Oh thank god, that means I won't get in trouble."

"Jasper, what would yo-.." Before I could finish my sentence he was kissing me. It took me a few seconds to fully comprehend but as soon as I did I was pulling him closer to me to deepen the kiss, both of us losing our fingers in the others hair. The kiss ended WAY too quickly for me, I hated the moment he pulled away; that kiss was pure heaven.

"I've wanted to do that for so long.." He said after a couple minutes. I kinda wanted to hit him upside the head for not doing so before. He was making me miss out for nothing! "Bella? ….Darlin'?" He asked in a confused voice, shit I must've gotten lost in my thoughts.

"Oh sorry, lost in my thoughts."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Just how I kinda wanna hit you upside the head for not kissing me sooner. You were making me miss out for nothing!"

He started laughing, then again I did just yell at him for not kissing me. He was expecting quite the opposite I'm sure. "Darlin' believe me if I had known you wouldn't have been able to get me to stop kissing you." Then he was kissing me again, his lips melding to mine. The kiss had started getting deeper when there was a knock at the door. Perfect timing people! We got up and started for the door; me grumbling and Jasper laughing all the way. I opened the door "WHAT?" I asked before looking to see who it was.

It was the Cullens, all of them had shocked expressions from my attitude. "Bella…" Esme said, and I immediately felt bad.

"Sorry, weird day. Why don't you guys come in. I was just recording some songs. You can join me in the recording studio if you want so I can finish a few more, and you can hear the ne Jasper and I recorded together."

"Wait, you recorded a song with Jasper?" Edward and Alice asked at the same time. Obviously upset by the fact that I never asked them to record a song with me.

"Yeah, and I have one to record with Alice too. None for the rest of ya'll, but plenty to sing with Jasper, one to sing with Alice, and plenty of just me. So Alice wanna come back to the recording studio with me so we can rehearse a few times and record this thing?"

"Ummmmm, sure…" Alice replied with hesitation.

"Don't worry, consider this your 'off the hook' song. Sing this with me and we're all cool."

"Oh? Ok!" she exclaimed with much more excitement. She has no idea how much fun this is gonna be. I turned on my heel to head back to the studio, weird looks coming at me from everyone in the room.

We all entered the recording studio and I handed Alice a sheet with lyrics and her part highlighted. She looked over them, looked up at me with a gleam in her eye. "I love it! Thank you so much Bella!"

"yeah, sure. It's not for you it's so I can get this song out." I said kinda impatient. We rehearsed a few times, sending everyone out while we did, when we decided we were ready to record we brought everyone back in. I gave everyone headphones and Alice and I put on headsets with microphones. The music started and Alice and I started to sing.

Ay! Ay!  
>(Nobody likes being played)<br>Ay!

Oh, Bella, Bella  
>Oh, Alice, Alice<br>(Hey!)

He said I'm worth it, his one desire  
>I know things about him that you wouldn't want to read about<br>He kissed me, he's a one and only beautiful liar  
>(Yes!)<br>Tell me how you tolerate the things I just found out about

We'll never know, why are we the ones who suffer?  
>I have to let go<br>He won't be the one to cry

Ay! Let?s not kill the karma  
>Ay! Let?s not start a fight<br>Ay! It?s not worth the drama  
>For a beautiful liar<p>

Oh! Can't we laugh about it?  
>(Ha ha ha)<br>Oh! It's not worth our time  
>Oh! We can live without him<br>Just a beautiful liar

I trusted him but when I followed you I saw you together  
>I didn't know about you then 'til I saw you with him when, yeah<br>I walked in on your love scene, slow dancing  
>[- From . -]<br>You stole everything, how can you say I did you wrong?

We'll never know when the pain and heartbreak?s over  
>I have to let go<br>The innocence is gone!

Ay! Let?s not kill the karma  
>Ay! Let?s not start a fight<br>Ay! It?s not worth the drama  
>For a beautiful liar<p>

Oh! Can't we laugh about it?  
>(Ha ha ha)<br>Oh! It's not worth our time  
>Oh! We can live without him<br>Just a beautiful liar

Tell me how to forgive you when it's me who's ashamed  
>And I wish I could free you of the hurt and the pain<br>But the answer is simple, he's the one to blame!  
>Hey!<p>

Ay! Bella, Bella  
>Ay! Alice, Alice<br>Oh! Bella, Bella  
>Oh! Alice, Alice<br>(Hey!)

Ay! Let?s not kill the karma  
>Ay! Let?s not start a fight<br>Ay! It?s not worth the drama  
>For a beautiful liar<p>

Oh! Can't we laugh about it?  
>(Ha ha ha)<br>Oh! It's not worth our time  
>Oh! We can live without him<br>Just a beautiful liar

Everyone cheered except Edward who looked kinda offended. "That was perfect Alice. Ok, Now for me to get a couple others in and then we can just hang out in the livingroom. I gave Alice a headset without a microphone and started some music and started singing.

2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake,  
>"Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?,<br>I don't love him. Winter just wasn't my season"  
>Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes<br>Like they have any right at all to criticize,  
>Hypocrites. You're all here for the very same reason<p>

'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable  
>And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table<br>No one can find the rewind button, girl.  
>So cradle your head in your hands<br>And breathe... just breathe,  
>Oh breathe, just breathe<p>

May he turned 21 on the base at Fort Bliss  
>"Just a day" he said down to the flask in his fist,<br>"Ain't been sober, since maybe October of last year."  
>Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while,<br>But, my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles,  
>Wanna hold him. Maybe I'll just sing about it.<p>

Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,  
>And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table.<br>No one can find the rewind button, boys,  
>So cradle your head in your hands,<br>And breathe... just breathe,  
>Oh breathe, just breathe<p>

There's a light at each end of this tunnel,  
>You shout 'cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out<br>And these mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again  
>If you'd only try turning around.<p>

2 AM and I'm still awake, writing a song  
>If I get it all down on paper, it's no longer inside of me,<br>Threatening the life it belongs to  
>And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd<br>Cause these words are my diary, screaming out loud  
>And I know that you'll use them, however you want to<p>

But you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,  
>And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table<br>No one can find the rewind button now  
>Sing it if you understand.<br>and breathe, just breathe  
>woah breathe, just breathe,<br>Oh breathe, just breathe,  
>Oh breathe, just breathe.<p>

"Ok one more! Emmett do you happen to know anything about rapping?" "Yeah, you know I freestyle a lot." "Ok come over here; freestyling is EXACTLY what I want you to do." I said and started some music after giving him the headset Alice was just wearing.

_[Verse 1:]_  
>This is where they stay crunk, throw it up, dubs on tha Caddillac<br>White tees, Nikes, gangstas dont know how to act  
>Adamsville, Bankhead, College Park, Carver Homes<br>Hummers floatin on chrome  
>Chokin' on that home-grown<br>They got that southern cookin'  
>They got them fellas lookin'<br>Thinkin' I was easy I can see it  
>That's when I say no, what fo'?<br>Shawty can't handle this  
>Ciara got that fire like<p>

_[Hook:]_  
>Oh, 'round here we ridin' slow<br>We keep it ghetto, you should know  
>Gettin' crunk off in tha club we gets low, oh<br>Oh (oh), all my ladies to tha flo'  
>Handle it ladies back it up<br>Gettin crunk up in tha club we gets low, oh

_[Verse 2:]_  
>Buddy take a new whip, paint strip, into a bowlin' ball<br>Still smoke hundred spokes, wood-grain armor-all  
>Light-skinned thick chicks, fellas call 'em redbones<br>Close cuts, braids, long, gangstas love 'em all  
>They got that southern cookin'<br>They got them fellas lookin'  
>Wishin' I was easy I can see it<br>That's when I say no, what fo'?  
>Shawty can't handle this<br>Ciara got that fire like

_[Hook:]_  
>Oh, 'round here we ridin' slow<br>We keep it ghetto, you should know  
>Gettin' crunk off in tha club we gets low, oh<br>Oh (oh), all my ladies to tha flo'  
>Handle it ladies back it up<br>Gettin crunk up in tha club we gets low, oh

_[Rap (Emmett):]_  
>Southern-style, get wild, old skools comin' down in a different color whip (whip, whip)<br>Picture perfect, you might wanna take a flick flick flick flick flick  
>Call up Jazze tell him pop up the bottles cuz we got another hit (hit, hit)<br>Wanna go platinum? Im who you should get get get get get  
>Ludacris on tha track, get back trick, switch on tha 'Lac, Im flexin still<br>Same price every time, hot song, jumped on cuz Bella got sex appeal  
>And I keep the meanest, cleanest, baddest, spinnin on stainless wheels<br>Could care less about your genus, I bump ya status, I keep the stainless steel  
>Trunk-rattlin' what's happenin', huh?<br>I don't even think I need to speed  
>Bass-travelin', face-crackilin' huh?<br>Turn it up and make the speakers bleed  
>Dirty south we ballin' dawg<br>And neva think about fallin dawg  
>Ghetto harmonizing, surprising, run it back cuz tha song is called<p>

_[Hook: (2x)]_  
>Oh, 'round here we ridin' slow<br>We keep it ghetto, you should know  
>Gettin' crunk off in tha club we gets low, oh<br>Oh (oh), all my ladies to tha flo'  
>Handle it ladies back it up<br>Gettin crunk up in tha club we gets low, oh

"Wow, great job Emmett!" I said after we got done. Everyone was nodding their heads in agreement. He actually surprised me in how great his freestyle, I wasn't expecting him to do so well under pressure.

"Thanks! I wasn't sure how I did." Emmett replied with excitement. We were all smiling and excited, I was just excited to hear Kelly's reaction to the songs we had recorded today. She was already going to be happy I was recording at all; it had been awhile since I had sent her anything.

"Ok let's all head to the living-room. I need to do a few more songs but I'll just do those after you leave."

"Sounds like a wonderful idea Bella. Come on everyone." Esme said still proud of her kids for what they accomplished during our recording session. I have to say I'd be pretty proud of my kids too if they ended up recording a song collaboration with a pop sensation too. My record label was huge so there was no doubt to the idea that the songs would be heard ALL OVER!

We headed to the living-room; today was gonna be a long day if I had to continue spending time with these people and not kissing Jasper. This is gonna kill me.. UCKKKKK! I WANNA KISS HIM! Why does he have to be right there? Jasper was sitting next to me and when I looked at him I caught his shit-eating-grin. He was proud of himself! Proud of himself because he could feel what I felt and all he felt was lust and completely contradicting it was a feeling of absolutely loathing for the lust being there in the first place.


End file.
